Optical communication technology is used in some computing networks to increase the speed and overall bandwidth for communication between different networking devices (e.g., server device to a network router). The optical signals received by such devices are generally converted into electrical signals at the faceplate and routed through the networking device over electrical traces. Optics are increasingly being integrated into networking devices.
The figures are not exhaustive and do not limit the present disclosure to the precise form disclosed.